User talk:Steam Phoenix
Are you gonna do this...? Are you going to transfer your rights on this wiki and the other wikis that you founded? Or are you just going to forget about this wiki and the other wikis that you founded (which you tend to do to take care of Creepypasta mostly.) Are you? It's just a curious question on it. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 19:34, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Fatal Disease page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Fatal Disease (talk) 19:42, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Another Thing I forgot to say this but Goddy demoted himself from his adminship yesterday on SPW. He doesn't want to be an admin over there, he doesn't like the community, and the stuff that he said in his demote reason. I don't blame him on his decision. I felt the same way and was going to do the same thing until I realized that we are understaffed over there (by every right imaginable, both people who lack the interest in editing on there and the lack of people who'll volunteer over there.) I guess that's why I wanted you to get on the chat because I was so irritated and frustrated by it that I wanted you to demote me yourself. But I guess that it won't happen because it does need staff members that can help out whenever they can. So, yeah. I'm just telling you that Goddy demoted himself yesterday and all the other stuff Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 20:09, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :Eh... I'll be on the chat here waiting. I don't really want to be going back and forth on this stuff. If you want, join. If you want to go back and forth, just leave a message I guess. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 21:35, September 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, I guess I'll tell you this. I don't really want to resign. I love my job that I volunteer for, but I do stress out because I am mostly the one that monitors the stuff when the users who have the rights have a slow pace, rather than having the activity be like CPW. It's a sleepy wiki, and apparently there are three users (including myself) that care for the site and deletes the bad stories. With my speed, I get to these articles first. I stress out because when I do check the logs when I wake up or come back from school, I'm mostly the one that you can see on these logs. I do think that the site does need another bureaucrat on there for a tie breaker, and that we need someone who notices all this other stuff. Which, I guess, I will apply again at a later time. ::I don't really need the right, I don't really want the right, I don't really obsess for the right, and I definitely don't feel like what Goddy does and that I deserve the right back. What I see is that there needs to be someone there that can notice the stuff that is needed to be updated, added on to, alerted/demoted for their inactivity, or even to make a proposal for someone to be promoted to a right without being asked to do this or do that. If you say "Fatal, I don't think that we need another bureaucrat on the site," I can understand that. I can understand that at that moment it'll be 4 bureaucrats, 1 admin. I can understand that because of my stress issue to where I actually lecture you to actually get back on the site or actually answer the stuff that you do need to answer that isn't on your talk header on Spinpasta or your former sandbox (which is what I want you to do, rather than being a chat admin and ignore site duties), I understand because of my mistakes, and how you want me to not make the same mistakes like before (which I do know that I am getting better at these.) I honestly don't care anymore if I do get the chance to re-apply again or not. But I do know that there needs to be another bureaucrat on there, rather than two that can be responded on their talk page when a situation happens, or one that stays on the chat most of their time and ignores site duties, or one that doesn't even respond to anything at all! All I want is the help from you, Xelrog, and Mike to make Spinpasta like the Garden of Eden in my eyes. ::I know that I can't force people to work or magically appear online, but I do wish is that I am not the sole user like I was when I was the only one taking care of the site. To the point to where I rot back into my sickness, because at this point where things are heading for me (where I actually feel love from another person but I have to wait, and that I have a job interview on Thursday), I don't want to go back to that sickness. I want to stay where I am, minus the stress from Spinpasta. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 03:02, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Request Since you really haven't been editing on this wiki (why to a point that I think that you may have forgotten about this wiki), do I have your request to adopt this wiki? Apparently I do need a consensus from the staff, and seeing that you've started a new wiki in the works, you're pretty busy. I don't really want to pressure you to work on this wiki so that you wouldn't forget, but as much as I hate informational wikis, this wiki has a lot of purpose in it and I don't really want it to be where I have to pressure you to give your rights back. So, may I adopt this wiki with your permission? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 02:23, September 12, 2014 (UTC)